Peter is Spider-Man?
by brb-reading
Summary: A series of events happen and it all leads up to Peter's superfamily (AKA The Avengers) finding out that Peter has been Spider-man all along. Now Peter has to deal with school, family, training, and reporters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. These characters belongs MARVEL comics.**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Peter Parker's alarm clock sounded.

Peter groaned and got out of bed.

Peter Parker was a "not so average guy" of 16. In some ways he was the same as everybody else. He had two parents who loved and cared about him, he went to school every day, and he had a girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.

However in other ways he was not so average. His parents were Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) and Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America). Yup, that's right, his parents were THE Tony Stark, owner of stark industries and THE Captain America, the first Avenger and Superhero. He also had some uncles and an aunt who were also known as The Avengers. And little did his dads, uncles, and aunt know that he was the newest superhero on the block, Spider-man.

"Good morning Peter" Peter's dad's AI, JARVIS, said to him.

Peter groaned in response.

"Your father is making bacon and eggs in the kitchen"

"Okay." Peter replied.

Peter put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a green military jacket, and black sneakers. He brushed his teeth and then grabbed his camera from his desk and put it around his neck. He then searched through his closet to find his Spider-man suit. Once he found it he hastily shoved it in his backpack. He put all his books and binders that he would need that day and shoved it in his bag as well. After packing all his stuff he slung the bag over his shoulder. Peter decided he would skate to school that day so, he picked up his skateboard and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Peter" Steve said.

Peter slumped down in his chair and grumbled a morning. Steve started to pile Peter's breakfast onto a plate. He put the plate in front of Peter and Peter started to eat. Peter loved his pop's cooking especially his pancakes.

"Where's dad?" Peter asked.

"In his lab as usual." Steve responded.

Peter nodded.

"Got any tests today?" Bruce asked.

After the war Tony invited the Avengers to live with them. The only one who declined was Thor because he had to go back to Asgard.

"Nah," Peter said. "But I have some projects due."

The conversation went on while Peter continued eating his breakfast. Once he finished he said good bye to his dad, his uncles, and his aunt, then went down the elevator.

* * *

><p>Peter got to school and opened the front doors. He was welcomed with a bunch of people running around, Flash beating up younger kids, and a bunch of couples making out in every corner, on the lockers, and basically everywhere you looked.<p>

_Ah, high school._Peter thought.

The start of Peter's day was pretty average. He went to his classes, got yelled at by a couple of teachers, got beaten up by Flash, got a ton of homework, and he ate lunch with Gwen.

Then fifth period started and everything went to hell.

It was pretty basic at the start, but half way through the class there were people screaming in the hallways. Peter's spidey senses perked up. His teacher got up to see what was going on and then told everyone to get out of the classroom and out of the school immediately.

Everyone started to panic and Peter started to get a bad gut feeling in his stomach. He ran out of the classroom, only to see the Green Goblin tearing the school apart.

"Shit." Peter mumbled

All the students and teachers were pushed on the lockers. The Green Goblin grinned wickedly and said, "Does anyone know where Peter Parker is?"

The whole school suddenly turned to Peter. Peter started to panic. _This is it_. He thought. _I could either die, or I could reveal myself to the whole school._

Peter stepped out to the middle of the hallway and said, "Hey Norman. You're looking a little green."

The Green Goblin smiled again. "Hello Peter Parker."

Peter decided that it was now or never. So, he sprung a web to the ceiling and swung. He almost hit Mr. Osborn, or the Green Goblin, but he ducked just in time.

Peter could hear the gasps from the students and teachers but he couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate on his battle. Before Peter could start anything serious he slipped into a closet and pulled his spider-man suit out from his bag, stripped off his clothes and put his spider-man suit on. He then ran out of the closet and tried to swing at the Green Goblin again, but he ducked.

"Come on Parker!" He taunted. "You can do better than that!"

Peter ran up and started to punch and kick, but with every blow the Green Goblin fought back even harder. Finally, Peter hit the Green Goblin so hard that the Green Goblin stumbled back. Everything went in slow motion for Peter; he sprung a web to the ceiling, swung, and hit the Green Goblin square in the head. The Green Goblin fell to the floor with a thud. But the Green Goblin slowly got up and had a mad look in his eyes. He grabbed Peter and took off out of the school and headed towards the city. Peter tried to fight but it was useless.

The Green Goblin landed in the middle of Times Square and pushed Peter to the ground. The Green Goblin landed smoothly next to the injured Peter. Everyone started to gather and Peter saw his face and the Green Goblins on every single screen in Times Square.

He gulped. _This can't be good_. He thought.

**Meanwhile at the Stark Tower:**

Steve was sitting on the couch watching the news and saw Spider-man and the Green Goblin on the screen. He quickly paused it and said to the rest of the Avengers in the kitchen:

"Hey guys, Spidey is on the news."

The Avengers gathered over to the couch and Steve pressed play. They saw the full out battle. Steve had to admit that the spider kid wasn't bad and judging by the faces of the other Avengers they thought the same thing. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin was pretty good too. They saw him push Spider-man back and watched the kid stumble a little bit. Natasha groaned.

_Oh god._Was all that ran through Steve's mind. He didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to go out and help the poor kid and every time the Green Goblin hit the kid he wanted to snap the stupid goblin's neck.

The Green Goblin flew over and yanked Spider-man's mask off. The camera zoomed in on his face and Steve almost had a heart attack. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Peter, his Peter! The kid who he used to read bedtime stories to! His son! His son, whose face was all bloody and bruised but still looking strong, he looked at the other avengers. Bruce looked surprised and worried as did Natasha and Clint. As for Tony well, there were no words for it. It was a mixture of shock, worriedness, pride, and anger. Steve thought that Tony's reaction matched his perfectly.

Clint was the first to speak.

"That son of a bitch."

"Fuck." Was all Tony could say.

"He is so grounded." Steve said.

Bruce was silent. Steve could tell that Bruce was trying to figure out how Peter became half spider.

And Natasha was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were open wide.

**Back to Peter:**

Peter was in huge trouble. He knew that right when the Green Goblin took off his mask.

_Now everybody is going to know who I am,_ Peter thought. _The school was bad enough._

Peter realised that his parents were probably watching the news and so were his aunt and uncles. And if they weren't then they would find out sooner rather than later.

Peter began to get angry. Angry at the Green Goblin ripping off his mask and angry at the news station who broadcasted his face live across the New York state. And no doubt his face was going to be plastered on every newspaper stand in the world. Peter pulled himself up and walked, well more like limped, over to the Green Goblin and started to hit, punch, kick, and web. He fought harder than he had ever fought before. He let all his anger out on the Green Goblin. Then the Green Goblin, finally, had enough and was knocked out cold. Peter was breathing heavily his eyes flashing with anger and his heart thumping in his chest so loud that he couldn't hear himself think, he was practically shaking with anger and rage.

"Spid-ey, spid-ey, spid-ey!" Could be heard all around Times Square and throughout the streets of New York.

However, Peter wasn't finished yet. He gave the goblin one final kick to the head. Then he webbed up the Green Goblin and hung him by his waist on one of the buildings for SHIELD to get later. He would have killed him right then and there but he knew that Mr. Osborn was Harry's father. Harry was Peter's best friend and has been ever since he could remember.

Peter went over and snatched his spider-man mask from the Green Goblin and put it on. He stretched out one of his arms and pushed the button on his web shooter and swung off.

He landed on a building and sat there crying. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to swallow but his throat felt clogged up. _Oh god_. Peter thought. _What am I going to say to my family_?

* * *

><p>Peter walked into the Stark Building still crying and got into the elevator. He pushed one of the buttons and leaned back on the wall. His heart was beating so fast and he was so scared what his parents would think. Peter looked down and-<p>

"Crap."

He was still in his spider-man suit. With all the worrying about his identity, what his family was going to say, and what the _world_ was going to say, Peter forgot to go back to school and get his backpack, with his clothes inside of it, and get changed.

JARVIS interrupted Peter's thoughts and said, "Master Peter, your family is in the main room and they are urgent to see you."

Peter's breath hitched and struggled to say: "Okay, thanks JARVIS."

The elevator doors opened with a soft ping at the main room. Peter took a deep breath, tried to wipe away his tears and stepped out of the elevator.

The Avengers heads turned to look at him, then his suit, then back to him.

"So, we were watching the news today." Tony said, totally disregarding Peter's torn up suit.

"Were you now?" Peter said. He stopped crying now, his heart was beating really fast and his palms began to get sweaty.

"Yes we were," Steve jumped in, "and we saw something very interesting."

"Did you now?" Peter said with a not so steady, but as steady as he could keep it, voice.

"Yes we did," Clint started, "it was of spider-man."

Peter blinked. "Really? That guy is awesome. Do tell me more." _Stupid_. Peter told himself. _This is not a time to be witty._

"But why? You would know all about Spider-man's encounter with the Green Goblin wouldn't you?" Tony said, "Were you EVER GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE SPIDER-MAN?" By the end Tony was full out yelling.

Peter gulped. "Well yes, but this wasn't the way you were supposed to find out."

"How were we supposed to find out?" Bruce asked.

Peter jumped. He had almost forgot that his Uncle Bruce was there. "Um, I don't know but it was going to be something really clever and not at all like this." Said Peter.

The Avengers just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you can't stop me from being spider-man because it's something that I just love doing. I love saving people. I know I'm not like a big superhero like you guys but at least I do something to help the city. I mean, how would you feel if you were living with a bunch of superhero's and you weren't one? I felt like I had to live up to you guys. I'm sorry but this is who I am. I'm not just Peter Parker, I am Spiderman,"

When Peter said this he said it with great confidence and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"And I mean something to people. I have saved this city when you weren't here or when you were just lounging on this stupid couch waiting to see how it would turn out. I saved New York from Electro and Dr. Connors, the lizard guy, and the Green Goblin, and Venom, and a hole lot more! I mean something to this _city_! I love being Spider-man and he's part of who I am now and you're not going to stop me from being him. . . Sorry." Peter said.

"But Peter you're just a kid. And I don't want you to get hurt." Said Steve after a brief moment of awkward silence following Peter's speech.

"Yeah Pops, I'm a kid. But it doesn't matter what age you are if you want to do something good for the community." Argued Peter.

"Yeah, but sacrificing your life for this city isn't something that you can do!" Said Tony.

"Why not? You guys do it all the time!" Peter yelled.

"That's different." Said Tony in the exact same tone.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"How is it different?" Asked Peter, trying to calm down.

"You're a kid!" Argued Tony.

"So?"

"So, you are NOT old enough to sacrifice yourself to this city." Tony yelled.

"Did you not hear what I just said? It doesn't matter how old you are if you want to do something good for the community!" Peter said, his voice growing higher and higher with each word.

"Peter we just want you to be safe." Steve said.

"But I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you?" Pressured Tony.

"Yes. I've been spider-man for two years now. Okay?"

"That doesn't mean you're fully trained." Natasha said. "If it's alright with Tony and Steve, I can train you."

A glimmer of hope shot into Peter's soft brown innocent doe eyes "Would you?"

"Yeah of course, I mean you are my favorite nephew." Natasha said with a smirk.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Aunt Natasha, I'm your only nephew."

Natasha turned to Tony and Steve. "Well? What do you say? You can't just take away the thing that makes your own child happy."

Steve and Tony looked at each other. "Oh all right. But that doesn't mean you're not grounded. AND there are going to be ground rules. For example you have to be back at midnight on the nights you're being spider-man and if you're going to be late coming home you HAVE to call us." Steve said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Peter said jumping up and down just like he did when he was five years old.

Tony smiled. "No problem kiddo. Now go take a shower you smell like hell."

"Okay."

Peter started to walk off to his room when Tony stopped him.

"And Peter," Said Tony.

Peter turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Tony gave a warm smile. "We're proud of you."

Peter smiled and said "Thanks dad."

And Peter walked off to his room with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so, I wasn't going to update but I think people like this story so I thought "Hey, why not?" **

**Also Peter is dressing like a Hipster. Idk. Anyways, hope you like chapter 2 :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters belong to Marvel :) **

"PETER! Come on, get your ass out of bed, we've got training to do."

"But Aunt 'Tasha"

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

This went on for another 5 minutes or so, until Peter finally gave up.

"Ugh, fine."

At that, Natasha had a smug look on her face and left the room.

"5 minutes!" She hollered over her shoulder.

Peter looked at his clock; it was 4:30…AM.

"Should've stuck with just being Peter Parker." Peter mumbled.

This past weekend had sucked. Peter thought that this training would be good for him. It was the complete opposite. He had been training with Natasha for two days non-stop. Training had been like hell for Peter. It had been non-stop training from 4:45 to noon (with small breaks in between) then a break for homework (Tony had gotten his stuff from school) then 8 more hours. But today, today was different, he had an 8 hour break. And that break was for school. It's a miracle that he's not home schooled considering what had happened last week.

Peter gathered up his training clothes that was in a ball on the floor and put them on. With eyes only half open he went to the elevator.

"What floor, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Training room, Jarvis." Peter replied

The doors opened with a usual ping. Right when the doors opened Peter was knocked off his feet.

"Be ready at all times, Peter." Natasha said.

Peter glared at Natasha.

"Hey, it's your fault for wanting to be spider-man."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Peter came down the elevator and into the main room groaning. He had been worked so hard and now his muscles were hurting. Natasha walked in behind him totally fine. All of the Avengers were at the table eating their breakfast. Well, there wasn't as much eating as there was fighting. Tony had syrup on his face; Clint had pop-tarts in his hair (undoubtedly from Thor), Steve had Nutella on his shirt and waffle bits in his hair, Bruce was just sitting there sighing with a bit of crumbs on him, and Thor had everything from Orange juice to chocolate on him.<p>

"What did you idiots do?" Natasha asked.

"All I did was ask for some syrup and then a full out war started." Bruce explained.

Typical, Peter thought, just another day in the Avengers tower.

"How'd training go?" asked Steve.

"I'm in pain." Peter moaned.

"What happened?" Steve asked with concern in his eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked. "Natasha happened."

Everyone turned to Natasha, who shrugged.

Changing the topic, Peter asked: "Do I have to go to school? Why can't I just be home schooled?"

"First of all Peter, do we look like teachers to you?" Asked Tony.

"No." Peter replied.

"Then who would teach you?"

"I don't know someone from shield, or Fury, or you could buy a teacher with all that money you have"

"Peter, I'm not going to buy you a teacher." Tony said.

"And, do you really think that Director Fury would teach you?" Steve asked.

"You know his name, but not his story." Peter said deeply.

Clint spit his orange juice all over Thor, getting Thor even more dirty.

"I do not understand that reference." Thor boomed.

Everyone just ignored Thor.

"Back to the topic, no, you can't be home schooled." Tony said.

"But I haven't been outside since the incident." Peter argued.

Peter walked over to the window and peered out side. He saw a bunch of reporters that were standing at the main entrance of the tower, waiting for him to come out. He sighed. Those reporters have been there for the whole weekend. Waiting.

"Peter, you can't just stay inside for the rest of your life. You're going to have to go outside." Steve said.

"But Pops!"

"Peter, don't start with me."

Peter sighed as he went over to his seat and started to nibble on some French toast.

"Hey, Peter, look at me." Steve said.

Peter looked up straight into Steve eyes.

"I know you're nervous, but you couldn't have kept this secret forever." Steve said.

"Yes, I could have."

Steve sighed and said, "Fine, but just try it out. If the attention is getting to you, just call."

"Alright." Peter said as he slowly got up.

"Where you goin'?"Tony asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, since I'm going to school I have to get dressed, right?"

Tony shrugged.

* * *

><p>Peter walked out of the elevator dressed in blue dark wash jeans, a white shirt, a flannel, black vans, and a black Neff beanie with his hair spiked out at the front, his glasses, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and a skateboard in one of his hands.<p>

"Whoa, hipster much!" Clint exclaimed.

"Shut up, Clint. I just wanted to change it up a bit." Peter said.

Clint put his hands up in surrender.

"Hipster?" Was heard from Thor.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Steve said (with a clean shirt on and crumbs out of his hair) as he pointed to his skateboard.

"Uh…" Peter said, not knowing what the problem was. "I was going to skate with it?" Peter said it as a question.

"No, you're not." Steve said.

"Why not?"

"Because Peter you're not just this normal boy anymore."

Peter sighed. "You're gonna make me quit skating?"

"No. You're just going to take a break from skating."

"Why?"

"The reporters, Peter. They won't leave you alone for a while."

Peter felt a pang of sadness. He loved skate boarding and now he's not allowed to do it anymore? Life was so unfair. He sighed and gave the skateboard to his dad who was holding his hand out.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Well, how am I supposed to get to school now?" Peter asked.

Steve was about to say something but Peter cut him off. "Oh I know, I could get a car!"

"No, Peter you're sixteen." Steve said.

"I'm old enough to get my L!" Peter argued .

Steve sighed. "Peter, maybe later, but right now I'm driving you to school come on lets go."

Peter gulped. He did NOT want to go to school. His stomach began to get butterflies and his hands began to get sweaty. "Uh… You know what? I think I'm coming down with something."

"Peter…"

"Seriously, Pop…I—I think I'm going to faint."

Peter fake fainted into Clint's arms. Clint, catching on, started screaming, "Peter! Peter? Nooooo! He was so young!"

"Shut up, Barton, he's fine," Steve said. "Come on."

Peter got out of Clint's arms and pouted.

"Sir, you have twenty minutes until school starts. I advise you to go now." Jarvis said.

"Peter! Let's go!"

"Alright, Alright!"

Peter and his dad walked towards the elevator as the avengers shouted good luck to Peter and a "love you" from Tony. Peter waved and got into the elevator with his waiting dad.

"You're going to be fine." Steve said.

"You don't know that though." Peter said.

Steve turned to face Peter, cupped his face in his hands, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Peter, you are going to be fine. It might be tough at first but soon enough you'll get used to it. I promise."

Steve pulled his son into a hug and Peter took a deep breath. He was happy to have such a good dad. Steve had gone through everything with him. He dropped him off at his first day of high school, he was in the audience giving Peter confidence when he had to present a speech in second grade, he was there when he first rode a bike, and now he is going to do this with him along with Tony and the rest of the avengers.

They had finally reached the garage and Peter headed towards Steve's motorcycle.

"Not today, Peter."

Peter gave his Pops a questioning look.

"We're taking the car today."

Peter shuruged and went after his Dad.

They got into a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro and drove off, avoiding the reporters who were still at the front entrance. Peter looked out the window and saw his face everywhere. Posters, magazines, newspapers, TV's, everywhere! Peter groaned and looked at his dad.

Steve chuckled "Yup, get used to it."

They pulled up to the school with five minutes to spare. Unfortunately, it looked like the reporters beat them to it. Everyone's head swiveled around to look at the car that they were in.

"Why don't I come in with you?" Steve said.

Peter nodded. As they got out of the car everyone gasped and ran forward. There were flashing lights everywhere, blinding Peter. News reporters were shoving microphones into Peter's face and started to ask questions. Steve tried to block Peter but people were still tugging on his shirt and reaching out to him. He could hear his dad yelling at people to back off.

"Pops, I want to go home."

Steve looked down at his son, "Peter, just try it out. Please? It will calm down soon."

Peter nodded and kept his head down blocking his face from the cameras.

It's crazy how I was a loser just four days ago. Peter thought.

Once they got inside the school, Steve left Peter. He hadn't wanted to but Peter insisted. Peter looked around; there was no making out on the lockers or flash beating up younger kids. It was all silent. Peter realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Um…hi." Peter said uncomfortably.

Gwen walked up and grabbed Peter's hand. "You okay?" She asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Come on lets go somewhere private. We still got two minutes 'till first bell." Gwen said.

Peter nodded and Gwen led him into an empty classroom. As he walked he could hear whispering going around when he walked past. They walked in the classroom and Gwen shut the door behind him. She sat on a desk and motioned Peter to come sit with her.

"You're awfully quite today." Gwen said.

Peter chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm just not used to all this."

"Hey, we'll get through this together, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Thanks Gwen."

Peter leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "I love you, you know that?"

Gwen blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Peter."

Peter grinned and kissed her more deeply. He could taste Gwen's vanilla flavored chap stick. He could smell Gwen's perfume. The kiss felt like forever. Peter could just die. He loved Gwen, he really did. He could trust Gwen with anything. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and not afraid to be herself. This just made Peter love her even more.

The first bell rang and Peter broke the kiss and hopped off the desk and helped Gwen off too.

"Hey, wanna come over tonight?" Gwen asked.

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm grounded."

"Of course you are." Gwen smirked.

Peter pulled Gwen into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then Gwen broke it.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we have to go." She said as she opened the door.

"See you later." He mumbled.

"Peter, You'll be fine. I know you will."

Peter smiled. "Thanks."

"You will. I promise. Bye."

"Bye."

Peter turned left as she turned right. Peter could feel eyes of the students and teachers on him. As he walked into his class everyone stopped. Peter awkwardly waved and sat down at the back of the room with his head on the desk, he could feel everyone's eyes still on him. The teacher cleared her throat and started to take attendance. She called a couple of names and then,

"P—Parker."

"Here" He said.

The teacher nodded and checked his name. Peter could see her faint blush.

* * *

><p>Every class had been the same. Teachers would stumble as they talked to him and students would always take not-so-secret glances at him.<p>

Now it was lunch and Peter headed towards the cafeteria. People were still staring at him. He nodded to some people, who blushed and looked down, he also smiled but people just cut across from his gaze. He sighed and entered the Cafeteria, everyone gasped and stopped eating. Then he saw someone stand up. It was Flash. Flash slowly and shyly walked up to Peter.

"Hey, Parker." Flash said.

"Flash."

Everyone was watching but they were looking at Peter, not Flash, as if expecting him to go all spider-man him.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for beating you up all the time."

Peter scoffed and felt a sudden rage. "Sorry? You're sorry?"

"Yes?"

"No. You're not. If you didn't know I was Spider-man then you would be beating me up right now. You wouldn't care. But now because I'm spider-man it makes everything different?"

"N—no"

"Flash, you punched on Friday. Now two days later you come to me and apologize after years of humiliation and torture. People don't just change, Flash. So, shut up and leave me alone." With that Peter walked past him and went towards the line up to get food.

It was finally the end of the day and Peter walked outside the front doors of the school. Gwen ran up beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey." Peter replied.

Suddenly a bunch of flashing lights went off around them.

"Damn it." Peter mumbled.

Gwen clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Everyone, step away from Spider-man!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone parted and there stood Clint and everyone's, except for Gwen's, jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come on bug boy I haven't got all day." Clint said.

"Spiders are Arachnids!" Peter and Natasha yelled at him.

Clint shrugged. "Whatever, get in the car web head."

"Wanna ride Gwen?"

"No it's okay, I have one."

Peter nodded and mumbled a good bye to Gwen, he kissed her on the cheek, and got in the car. The lights began to flash again as they got in the car and drove away.

"So, how was school?" Natasha asked, "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone looked uncomfortable when they were around me."

"It didn't look like Gwen was." Clint said.

"She's my girlfriend, Katniss." Peter said.

"Don't call me Katniss!" Clint whined.

"Hey, I don't whine when you call me web head."

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is." Peter said.

"No it's not!" Clint argued back.

"Boys, boys, you're both very pretty. Now, can you please shut up?" Natasha said in a sweet voice.

Peter stuck his tongue out at Clint and Clint faked a hurt look.

* * *

><p>"That's right Sam; we do indeed have an update on Peter Parker or more commonly known as, Spider-man."<p>

Peter groaned as a picture of his face appeared on the screen. He and the rest of the avengers were all on the couch and watching the news.

"Aw, it's not _that_ bad of a picture, Peter." Said Clint.

"It's not the picture I'm worried about!" Peter said.

Clint smirked.

"Mr. Parker did go to school today, with Captain America by his side. What this relationship is between them is unknown. Is Parker part of the Avengers? Or is it something else? We'll have an update on that later, Sam. And does Spider-man have a girlfriend? These pictures were taken of Parker and a girl after his school today."

A picture showed up on the screen of Peter kissing Gwen's cheek.

"Aww!" Coursed the Avengers.

"You guys are adorable." Natasha said.

Peter's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Look, 'Tasha, you made him blush!" Clint announced.

The Avengers laughed while Peter chucked a pillow at Clint's face knocking him off the couch.

"Who _is_ this mystery girl? Back to you Sam.

Peter turned the TV off.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Peter moaned.

The room went silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well, this was fun but Peter and I have some training to do." Natasha said.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked.

"Have fun Petey-boo." Clint said as he blew a kiss to Peter.

In reply Peter stuck up his middle finger to Clint.

"Peter Parker!" Steve said in a loud voice.

Peter rushed out of the room and into the elevator before Steve could say anything more.**  
><strong>


End file.
